


猫眼

by BED



Category: BadEndingDay
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BED/pseuds/BED





	猫眼

那个年轻女人被一个年轻男人搂着从电梯里出来，他们在304门前拥吻。那个男人我不认识，像他；那个女人已婚，像我。

那只胖狗从楼梯间跑到303门口。我仿佛能听见他——应该是公狗吧——的肉垫与地面碰撞时清脆又粘腻的“啪、啪、啪”和急促的喘息，——就像，就像每晚我都能听到的，来自我和他的躯体所发出的声音。

那个老头儿好像换了把拐杖，我更喜欢前阵子那把，不过被他的老伴儿拿走了——诶？他老伴儿呢？哦！我说最近怎么看302怎么觉得奇怪呢！他老伴儿常穿的那双布鞋没了。

那间房里没人了。我说301。也少了一双鞋，只少了一双鞋，但里头一个人都没有了。

电梯又开了。

居然已经到下班时间了。

我该脱掉爱人送我的鞋回房间了。


End file.
